Some pixels of a plurality of pixels formed and arranged in a light receiving region in a two-dimensional array pattern are formed by a phase difference pixel (also referred to as a focus detecting pixel) in an image sensor installed in an image capturing apparatus (camera). In the image capturing apparatus installed with the image capturing element, a phase difference AF method is adopted as an AF method that adjusts a focus position of a photographing lens to a photographic subject.
The phase difference pixel has a structure in which the phase difference pixel is pupil-divided into one pixel and the other pixel of a pair of pixels, one pixel receives one beam of two beams through different light paths of the photographing lens, and the other pixel receives the other beam to detect a relative positional deviation of a pupil dividing direction, as disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 1. In addition, controlling an out-of-focus amount of the photographing lens depending on the positional deviation amount is the phase difference AF method.
FIG. 13 is a surface schematic diagram of one example of a solid-state image capturing element having a phase difference pixel pair which is pupil-divided. A normal pixel installed with a wide light blocking layer opening 6 (only one portion is illustrated and the other portions are omitted) and a phase difference pixel (represented by reference numeral 7) installed with light blocking layer openings 7a and 7b, which are narrower than the light blocking layer opening 6, are provided in a plurality of pixels 5 which are formed and arranged on the surface of the a semiconductor substrate in a two-dimensional array pattern. The light blocking opening 7a is installed to be eccentric to a right side of a pixel center and the light blocking layer opening 7b is installed to be eccentric to a left side of the pixel center.
Meanwhile, the image capturing apparatus installed with the image capturing element includes a lens replacement type image capturing apparatus in addition to an image capturing apparatus to which one type of photographing lens is fixed and used. When the photographing lens is replaced, a maximum aperture, a focus distance, a spherical aberration, and the like of the photographing lens are changed.
In the image capturing apparatus installed with the image capturing element including the phase difference pixel as described above, when the image capturing apparatus is the lens replacement type image capturing apparatus, since a physical condition such as a placement position of the phase difference pixel on the image capturing element or an interval between the pair of pixels cannot be changed, if the photographing lens is replaced, a focusing precision of the photographing lens is influenced.
Therefore, in the related art, as disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 1 below, a correction amount is prepared as table data and when the photographing lens is replaced, appropriate table data is selected.